Falling Apart
by LiveLaughLove.Endlessly
Summary: Draco Malfoy, The Sinister Slytherin Prince; No respect for anyone not worthy. Genevieva Costello, The Malicious Beauxbatons Princess; Tranferred to Hogworts, Friends with the Golden Trio and the Malfoy Family. DracoxOC
1. Blue Eyed Devil

_So I don't own the characters at all or the books and movie would be practically all about Draco. I've put this story on quizilla for a starter to see the feedback and stuff and it's pretty good, so here it goes. Btw this is my first time ever trying to do a Harry Potter story. So just bare with me if things are wrong._

"Genevieva Francesca Costello. If you're not down here in the next 5 minutes, you can forget about shopping in Diagon Alley." Mrs. Costello yelled from the bottom of the stair casing. Her husband, Tomas shook his head and waited near the fireplace with a glass full of whiskey.

Mrs. Costello hears, 'Qui vient, qui vient'. She rolls her eyes and walks away, but before she gets to she hears her daughters heels clicking against the marble stairs. She looks at her daughter; Genevieva's honey brown hair bounced against her body, her golden skin glowed in the household lighting, her soft peach lips muttered words Mrs. Costello couldn't hear, but Genevieva's near hazel green eyes spoke everything she was thinking.

"What took you that long?" "I had to do my hair and makeup, can we just go now?" Again Mrs. Costello rolled her eyes and walked to her husband; who already has a hand full of floo powder. He throws it into the fireplace and says 'Leaky Cauldron' Then Mrs. Costello and Genevieva ditto.

The family first stops at the Flourish & Blotts. As soon as they enter, Mr. and Mrs. Costello see Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, friends they haven't seen in years. They each wave at each other and walk up to talk, leaving Genevieva to go look for the books she needs and a certain blue-eyed devil to under dress Genevieva.

Genevieva walked towards the back of the shop so she could get away from her parents but it wasn't long till she heard, "Genevieva sweetie, Where'd you go?" She rolled her eyes and tilted her head before heading back to the front where her mother and father were. Once Genevieva got near, Maria, Tomas, Narcissa, Lucius, and the blue-eyed boy again. Genevieva's mum greeted her with her arm nearly around her, "Dear, This is Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. You might not remember them cause you haven't seen them since you were probably 3. " Genevieva shakes their hands with a smile, "It's nice to see you guys again."

"The pleasure is all ours. And of course dear you're always welcomed at our house." Narcissa said before hugging Genevieva. "And of course they're son Draco. Narcissa and I use to have play dates for each other, when you little. " Maria said. Draco looked directly at Genevieva and smirked, while Genevieva just stared curiously at him. Lucius looks at Draco and nudges his hard; who took the hint and walked up to Genevieva and held his hand out. She looked at it for a second before shaking it.

"Now that the reintroductions are over. Genevieva, you'll be staying at the Malfoy manor hold till school starts." Tomas says to her. Her eyes widen, "What! Why?" "We'll discuss this once we get done shopping." Genevieva's eyes glazed over and turned into a bright purple before turning back to normal, then she stormed out the store. Maria and Tomas looked at the door where they're daughter left from, and then at each other, "Well, then…how about we continue to talk while shopping? Maria asked. Mr. & Mrs. Malfoy nodded, "Draco why don't you go look for Genevieva. When you find her just come back home." Narcissa told Draco, he nodded once and left out the door.

--

'Merlin's Sake! Why the bloody hell do I have to stay there? Ugh I just want to kill them at times! What the hell is wrong with them?' Genevieva questioned in her head, but then she bumped into someone, and they both fell. "Oh…uhh…. I-I'm sorr- sorry." "Hey Ron watch where your walking next time!" said a pair of twins with orange hair. Ron got up, dusted himself off, and then helped Genevieva up. "I'm sorry…. uh I shouldn't been looking…. I'm Ron." He said. She looked at him and then at the group behind him. Who continued, "I'm Fred and he's George." "I'm George and he's Fred." "I'm Molly…. Ronald, Fred, George, and Ginny's mother." And she pointed to Ginny before walking off. "I'm Hermione and he's Harry." They looked at her waiting for a reply. Genevieva growled quietly, "Genevieva Costello." "Oh, are you going to Hogwarts? I haven't seen you before?" Ginny asked. "Yes, I use to go to Beauxbatons."

"Really? It must be nice there! Do you have any siblings?" Ginny asked again. "Yea, my brother, Jeremy; but my parents insisted that he continued going to Durmstrang. "They nodded and she continued, "Well I have to go, I need to find my parents. See you all later." The group said 'bye', she walked away and not soon after she found Draco looking threw shop windows. "Hey Draco, What are you looking for?" Genevieva asked him. "You actually. My mum and yours, wanted me to find you and take you to my house."

"Oh, ok then lead me…. home." Draco smirked and turned around and Genevieva followed.

--

"Welcome Genevieva. To my house." Draco said. Genevieva looked around, "It's different, but it's still gorgeous. Your mum was always good at decorating." "Yea, she is. She also re-decorated your room. To the style you might like, I suppose." Draco led Genevieva to her room, which is two doors down from Draco's. Genevieva walks in and gasps lightly. "Its beautiful." She whispers.

The room is painted a rose color, with crystal white curtains partly open that it's visible to see the glass balcony doors and the outside. The doors in the room are painted a metallic gold and have pure gold door handles. There's a few painting in the room, including some muggle artwork, such as some replicas of The Scream, Starry Night, and A Midsummers' Night Dream. On one of the walls lays a king bed, with rose and white sheets, blankets, pillow casings, and edgings with gold trimmings. Genevieva walks to the closet and all her clothes are already in the correct places. Then in one of the corners is a giant vanity, with gold on the frame of the mirror and with big vanity bulbs, the counter to the vanity is granite and it's a shade of soft rose. All Genevieva's make up is already on the counters and in drawers, including hair and face products.

Then she walks to the bathroom and her eyes widen. The upper left side of the bathroom wall is covered with a huge mirror and the bottom half is a giant marble counter top, with two sinks. On the other side of the bathroom is a large bathtub-like-jacuzzi then a golden door, which Genevieva entered and it was the toilet, then finally on the wall of the door to her room is a big glass 360 shower. Genevieva walks outside from the balcony and then her mouth drops a bit. "Oh my…this is… spectacular. This view is…" Genevieva drifts off with her sentence, "It's breathtaking, isn't it?" Draco said while looking at her. She looks back to reply but she is literally speechless and so her just nods her head in agreement.

_Hoped you enjoyed it, please review so I know how you like or may not like it._


	2. Quite Fantastic

_Alrighty, here's the second chapter. I'm not quite sure why it took me forever to update this story seeing as I'm almost done typing it…but yeah, just read and enjoy._

Draco and Genevieva sat on balcony chairs and talk for hours until Satie; Genevieva's personal house elf- popped up,

"Miss Genevieva and Mr. Draco. Your parents requested you both in the dinner hall for dinner at 7 o'clock. And insisted you to dress formal."

"Thank you, Satie. Could you pick out a outfit for me to wear, please?"

Satie nods, "Yes, Miss."

"Thank you, you can go now." Satie disappears.

"You're very friendly with the servants." Draco stated.

"Yeah, I know. I don't see why I wouldn't; they do so much for me. At least I can do is treat them nice, since I won't let them go. "

Draco stares at her for a moment, "You surprise me." Genevieva rolled her eyes and they both got up to get ready.

Genevieva took a long bath and then Satie popped up again next to the tub with a very fluffy and warm towel for Genevieva.

"Satie picked out Miss's dress."

Genevieva picked up the sliced cucumber off her eyes and looked at Satie.

"Thank you Satie, do you think that you could do my hair?"

Satie smiles, "Yes Miss. Satie would very much like to do Miss's hair."

Genevieva got out of the tub and stepped on a very fluffy rug and took the towel from Satie. Genevieva slips on a bathrobe and sits at the vanity. Satie pops up behind her, pulled out a flat iron and curling iron, and heat them up. Genevieva put some powder foundation on, then some smoky eye shadow and liquid eyeliner in a cat eye style with pencil eyeliner on the bottom inner lid of her eye and then put on a set of fake eye lashes and added mascara on the bottom set of lashes.

Then she added some pink peach blush on her cheekbones, and then finally a nice candy red lip-gloss. Satie brushed out Genevieva's hair and dried it; flat ironed it, and finally curled it to a similar style of Rita Skeeter but looser curls.

Satie helped Genevieva put on her dark navy silk cocktail dress. The straps were thick and morphed into a deep V-neck that stopped three inches from under her bosoms. Zigzagging lace that went all the way down her back and stopped an inch before her butt; held the back part of the dress that kept it from falling off her. The bottom part of the dress was loose and ended four inches before her knees. Genevieva slipped into six-inch stilettos and Satie tied the laces to her ankle, and then disappeared. Genevieva walked up to the full-length mirror in the walk-in closet, a sly smile appears on her flawless face and her eyes narrow, "Perfect…"

Another house elf guides her to the dining hall and disappears before the set of large doors open to revile Genevieva. Every head in the room looks towards her and there isn't a noise in the whole room. Lucius looks at Draco and clears his throat to get his attention. Draco looks at his father and got out his chair and walked up to Genevieva,

"You look absolutely…" Then he looked her up and down, and continued what he said, "Bewitching." Draco smirked and Genevieva chuckled a bit.

Draco locked arms with her and guided Genevieva to her seat, next to his and across from their mothers. Draco pulled out her chair and waited for her to sit before he gently pushed it in and sat back into his seat. Maria and Narcissa look at each other with smiles.

"Well Genevieva, you look quite fantastic." Lucius said.

"Alright Princess, I know you want to know why you have to stay at the Malfoy manor till school starts." Tomas stated to Genevieva, who nodded as a response.

"Well Lord Voldemort has sent your mother and me on a mission in the United States about an auror who has caught many Death Eaters and he needs to be… removed. And we're sent to leave in the morning Hogwarts start back up, and just in case anything would happen to us, we wanted you to be at the Malfoy's with people who care so dearly for you." Tomas explained to his daughter.

"Nothing is going to happen to you both, right?" Genevieva asked them.

"No of course not, but just in case something does, we don't want you home by yourself and it's always nice to be in the company of a guy, right?" Maria hinted to her daughter. Genevieva looked away and huffed out her nose. Then a couple of house elves came out the floating platters and set them in the middle of the giant table.

The dinner was fairly nice, until Lucius decided to bring up the topic of dark markings for Draco and Genevieva.

"Lord Voldemort wants Genevieva to get a Dark Mark within the next year. He says 'there is something special that's almost secretive about the child.' I know my daughter has huge power, but I don't believe there is anything secretive about it." Tomas said to Lucius,

he replied, "Understandable, He wants Draco to get the marking this year, so that we finally take down Potter and the rest of the disgraceful muggle-born wizards." Draco and Genevieva just kept eating and ignored the talk of the Dark Mark; they both know that they most likely won't finish Hogwarts if they become Death Eaters.

After the dinner, the parents left to go in one of the book chambers to 'talk'. While Draco left to his room, and Genevieva thought it would be nice to just relax in the pool outside. She waved her wand around her body and her attire turned into a red bikini. Satie came out from nowhere and set another fluffy towel on a chair and disappeared once again. Genevieva dove into the deep end and swam around until she felt someone staring at her.

_End of chapter 2. I'll update probably tomorrow or so. But I have more ideas for different stories that I'm working on. So review please._


	3. Hello, My Lord

_Chapter three, thanks for the people who review!_

**-- Genevieva's Point of View --**

I stopped swimming because it felt like someone was watching me, so I looked all around me, but then I looked up and I saw Draco watching me from his balcony; and of course there's a smirk on his damned face.

Once again I had to roll my eyes. I hate that smirk! It's like its permanently glued on his handsome face. I can't let my emotions get the best of me; it'll get me nowhere.

I kept swimming till I was satisfied and my anger from the earlier cease to exist. They should not to anger me, especially in the past, they know better. I grab my towel and head up to my room, but unfortunately before I'm able to get to my room, why?

Because Draco twirled me around from my waist and pulled me, just inches from his face. Since he is taller than me, I happen to be looking at his lovely lips… merlin's sake! Stop thinking about Draco like that.

Ugh! I was about to say something about his arms still wrapped around me, but he said, "What are you doing prancing around in a towel?" with a smirk.

"Really? I saw you staring at me from your balcony." I stated the obvious to him.

"Oh yes, I was just simply admiring your beauty." Draco said.

I shook my head, "Your quite full of yourself Draco. And honestly I don't like that in a guy. So if you please would let go of my waist I would appreciate it."

I tried to pull away but his grip was tight, "Draco Malfoy, I swear if you don't let go of me, I'll make sure you never be able to have kids." He smirked once again and tightens his grip.

I closed my eyes, 'Wingardium Leviosa' then his grip was loose, I backed up and Draco was floating in the air.

"Ahh! Let me down now!" I backed up even more and watched him squirming about in the air.

I started to walk into my room, when I heard a 'thump' and an "Ouch! Bloody hell" I shut my door, took my bathing suit off and pulled on a purple boy panties and jumped in my bed. A sigh escaped from my lips and I soon fell asleep.

I'm abruptly woken up by someone jumping on my bed. My eyes snap open and I see Draco and some other guy jumping on my bed. 'Incarcerous' They were bound and bounced off to the front of my bed. I could hear them trying to move.

I got up and pulled a small fleece blanket from my bed and wrapped it around me and walked to the front of my bed. "What the hell is wrong with you guys?"

Both they're mouths drop open wide. "Wow Draco. You were right! She's hot!"

"Blaise shut it!" I glared at them both, "What is wrong with you both? Why the bloody hell are you in my room?" I demanded.

"Well your mother wanted you up for breakfast and I volunteered to wake you up." Draco explained to me while I was breathing heavily through my nose.

"What's wrong with her?" Blaise whispered to Draco, who shook his head.

"Couldn't you just knock on my damn door like a normal person and not fucking jump on my bed like a pack of fucking centaurs?" I yelled at Draco and Blaise.

My breathing started to quicken and I knew my eyes had already turned bright purple so I walked passed them and dropped the blanket knowing that they couldn't see much, but my back. The shower was already running and a just threw my clothes off and jumped in the shower to cool down.

--

"Eva darling, please come sit with us." My father requested me.

I sat down on one of the chairs next to the fireplace. While my mother sat on the armrest of my father's chair.

"We overheard Draco and Blaise talking about this morning before you woke up." My mother said, "You need to be careful not to… explode at school this year. Especially since you've gotten in a hell full of trouble at Beauxbatons in the past years."

I looked away and rolled my eyes since I get this talk every year before school starts. My mother starts to talk again but I get up and walk towards the door, "Where do you think your going princess?" My father questioned.

"Leaving to my room, father. You both give me this talk every year! I know I should keep my temper under control but there's some things were I just can't! Because of ignorant fools that keep talking when I tell them to shut their bloody mouths! So don't tell me about controlling my temper, tell the damn people who attempt to talk to me to control they're damn mouth's." I yelled at them and once again stormed out the door to my room.

I push pass Draco and Blaise and run up the stairs to my room and I lay in the middle of my room.

'**Knock, knock, knock.' **

"Whoever is it, go sod off!" I yell.

My door opens and I roll over to yell but before I do, my mouth shuts close seeing whom it is.

"Well my dear Genevieva. Your still as petulant as ever." Lord Voldemort said to me.

I stood up immediately and fixed myself. "Hello, My Lord." I greeted him and bowed a little.

He motioned me to sit on my bed and I did while he walked closer. "My dear. I have a small mission for you, its nothing dangerous. I wouldn't give you anything daring until you become a Death Eater. I need you to watch Harry Potter. I need you to… befriend him and find his weaknesses, fears, and darkest secrets. Anything you find out, even if its small you will send a letter to Lucius so he may hand it to me. Understood?" Lord Voldemort said.

"Yes, sir. You can trust me, I'll get everything you need and more." I said back to him. A guile smile appeared on his face, and then he turned around to leave. I sighed a breathe of relief and fall backwards on my bed. I close my eyes and once again darkness soon followed.

'**Knock, knock, knock.' **

"Genevieva love, wake up. First day of Hogwarts." My mother gently shook me awake.

I opened my eyes and my mother is smiling above me, "As soon as you get dressed, go downstairs and eat breakfast, then we'll go King's Cross Station." My mother said before leaving my room.

I get out my bed and Satie poofs out and fix my bed. "Satie, would you please pick me out an outfit please?" I asked her.

"Satie would be delighted my dear." She says back.

I go in my bathroom and take a nice warm shower, and I get to use my favorite shampoo and conditioner. My hair smells very pleasant, lavender and strawberries. While my body smells like sweet, spiced coconut butter.

I get out and magically dried myself off, and pulled on a silken robe. I pulled on my undergarments, white skin tight jeans, and a low-cut black V-neck shirt, and 6 1/2-inch black stilletos, then walked downstairs to breakfast.

"Sweetheart, Are your things packed?" Narcissa asked me.

I looked up from my cinnamon roll, "No. I'll have Satie do it for me." I replied, she popped up next to me.

"Yes, master?"

"Could you pack my trunk for me and send it to the fire place in the living room?"

"Yes Miss." Draco and Blaise walk into the dinner hall and grab an apple and orange.

"Draco sit and eat with us." Narcissa told him.

I heard a light sigh from his mouth and he sat across from me while Blaise sat next to me, chopping on an apple.

'**Chop, chop, chop, chop' **and then he smacked his lips together.

"Would you please stop chopping like a damned hippogriff?" I told Blaise, he just looked at me and kept chopping.

"Genevieva please don't use such foul language, please." I shook my head and kept eating until I heard him chop even louder in my ear. I quickly turned my head at him and my eyes turned bright purple. Draco started to laugh and then Blaise laughed even with apple bits in his mouth.

"STOP IT!" I yelled at him and then Blaise flew out his chair and hit the wall.

Everyone in the room was staring at me except my parents. I took a drink of my orange juice and left to the living room.

**-- Normal Point of View --**

After Blaise was slammed against the wall, Genevieva drank her orange juice and left.

"What in Merlin's hell was that?" Draco asked. Tomas answered, "Okay, well Genevieva has a attitude problem. It's not really a problem more of…. People should just leave her alone. Don't vex her at all, it's safe if you don't."

Draco and Blaise looked at each other. "Safe?" Blaise questioned.

"Yes, in the past years especially at Beauxbatons, Genevieva has exploded quite a number of rooms, and broken many peoples bones." Practically everyone in the room had wide eyes, "What? Broken bones?"

Genevieva's mother continued, "Yes, like how she flew you back Blaise, usually she does it harder and it usually breaks bones. And somehow rooms explodes, that's why when she was at Beauxbatons she wasn't in poisons with anyone, a professor taught her privately. When you see her eyes turn bright purple, walk away. Unless you can somehow calm her down before she literally explodes." Draco and Blaise quickly looked at each other.

_End of chapter three. Hope you all liked it, can you guess what's up with Genevieva? It'll be a surprise til somewhere in the middle of the story._


	4. Greetings Again

**Right so if you read my other story you would know what's going on, but if not. Well then I have good and bad news. Bad news: the stories will be shorter. The good news: I'm using the length of shorts that I use for quizilla so there will be a lot more updates for this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, sadly.**

The trio of teens made it to King's Cross and they departed from their parent and boarded on the train. Draco led the way into a compartment that had 4 first-years on it. "Sod off!" Draco demanded and all 4 of the first-years scrambled out the compartment.

After about 30 minutes, they heard "Anything from the trolley dears?" Genevieva stood up and walked closer to the Trolley lady, "Um… Could I have 2 chocolate frogs and uh 12 blood-flavored lollipops."

The Trolley lady handed Genevieva her candy and said, "That would be 9 galleons deary." Genevieva reached in her pocket and handed the lady the money and sat back down. She unwrapped a lollipop and put it in her mouth.

Draco and Blaise stared at her, "What?" Draco chuckled and then looked out the window. "12?" Blaise asked.

Genevieva tilted her head in confusion until she realized what he was talking about, "Yes 12. I love these lollipops!"

"Really? Your one of the only people that like those!" Blaise explained. "Same back at Beauxbatons, I had my mother send boxes of these lollipops to my dorm at school, cause they're so delicious!" Genevieva told him.

**- Genevieva's Point of View -**

I'm always the one who only like these suckers, I don't know why. They're so good; the blood just melts down my throat. Yum. I noticed in the pasted 20 minutes that people have been getting up and changing into their robes so I decided to get up and do the same thing.

"Where are you going?" Draco demanded. "Nowhere father." I said back to him and left out the compartment. But before I got to the changing room I ran into Ron.

"Oh uh hi, Genevieva! How are you?" "Hello Ron. I'm doing fine, how are you doing?" "I'm good. How was your summer?" Ron asked me, I paused for a moment, "It was… interesting, to say the least. How about yours? Did you see Harry and Hermione?"

"That's good, mine was wicked. Harry spent the summer with my family and then Hermione came for the last 3 weeks. Who are you are sitting with?" He asked. Once again I paused knowing I couldn't tell him it was Draco, "Oh uh um...a couple of family friends." I responded.

He nodded and then looked like he was in a deep thought. "Um… would you like to sit with me mate?" He questioned and I thought quickly and thought about the assignment Lord Voldemort requested of me. So I quickly smiled and nodded.

Ron grinned and then grabbed my hand and pulled to a compartment not very far from where we were walking from. There was Harry, Hermione, a girl with blond hair, and a kid with big teeth. As soon as I was pulled in, everyone looked at me.

Harry was the first was up to hug me; which lasted quite a long time and then Hermione, but once she sat down, I noticed Hermione had a nasty look one her face and I wondered why but then I remembered that when Ron and I was entering the compartment, we were still holding hands.

I smiled to myself and realized that little twitch of distaste that appeared on Hermione's face was from jealously and Ron had no clue; but Harry, the blonde girl, and big-toothed fella sure as hell noticed. I made a mental note in my head, 'Hermione jealous of me and she's very protective of Harry and Ron; hence the same for Harry and Ron.'

"Did you hear me, Genevieva?" Harry asked me, I blinked a few times and said, "Oh uh no, sorry. Could you repeat it?" I heard a quiet snarl from Hermione and I quickly glanced at her and glared until Harry spoke, "Genevieva, this is Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom." While pointed to the blonde girl and big-toothed guy.

I put on a fake smile because I know all about Neville Longbottom; Quick three facts about me and my family; one, my parent helped with the mass break-out of Azkaban, two, Bellatrix is my god-mum, and three, my mum helped with the Cruciatus curse on Neville's parents.

"Hi, its nice to meet you all." I said to them, Luna got up and hugged me, "Its nice to meet you too! I've heard a lot about from Harry." She said. I looked over at Harry and he head is down and I can tell he's blushing, so I giggle just a bit.

Neville just looked up at me and his eyes widen a bit, "I- it's nice to-o meet you." He stuttered out and then quickly left the compartment. I know exactly why Neville left… Fact number 4, I look **a lot** like my mum and when my mum did the mission with Bellatrix, her mask fell off.

I sat down in Neville's empty seat; Harry and Hermione went in this deep discussion about You-know-who. I scooted closer to Luna who was listening as well. "Harry, you know that he who must not be named will most likely attack sometime this year, right?" Hermione questioned him.

Harry was staring at the floor and nodded, "Yes, and his army is getting stronger and bigger. But Dumbledores' Army is getting stronger as well." He answered her. I tilted my head to the side; I have no clue about the army. I asked Harry, "What's Dumbledores' Army?"

They all stared at me but then Harry said, "Oh yea, you weren't here last year. Long story short, last year we created a an group to teach ourselves DADA since I know you must know about what happened at Hogwarts, right?" He asked and I nodded. "Ok, so we did that and actually had to fight and we were called Dumbledores' Army.

So now each Wednesday night in the Room of Requirements or dungeon; we practice in case you-know-who tries anything." Harry explained. I made a long mental note and nodded to him and we all talked until the trained stopped.


	5. Deepest Secrets

They led me off the train and Harry guided me to a large man named Hagrid.

"Well ay Harry, how ya been?" He asked Harry; who replied, "Great, this is Genevieva, she's new."

The freakish big man looks at me and said, "Hi there. I'm Hagrid, the gatekeeper. Sit in the first row of boats. It'll take yur to the Great Hall." He explained and I looked down in disgust.

'How could they let a morphis gander in a place like this?'

After we got off the boats, Hagrid led us to Professor McGonagall. She started to speak about the school and I zoned out, then the group moved forward towards the Great Hall.

Once we entered, everyone was silent, except the few that whispered about the first years. Dumbledore spoke and then set a hat on a stool and it started to sing! I was shocked, 'So this is how they must sort they're students.'

Dumbledore spoke in almost a monotone voice that still makes students want to listen, "This year, we have a new student from Beauxbatons; She has extraordinary talent and a short temper." Dumbledore stopped and Professor McGonagall glance up to him and read the first name on the parchment.

"Costello, Genevieva." Eyes wondered the first years and I pushed pasted them and sat on the chair. Then the dirty looking sorting hat was put on my head, and then all was absolutely quiet.

"Mmm ah, you're a feisty young one, aren't you? You have all the classic personalities of each house. Hufflepuff, your very loyal and a hard worker. Ravenclaw, your undeniably smart and quite witty. Slytherin, you're cunning and can be easily ticked off. And Gryffindor, your courage and very daring. This one is quite difficult. Seeing as I know all, including deep dark secrets… SLYTHERIN!" It yelled and the Slytherin house cheered and yelled.

I hopped off the chair but not before looking at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I gave them a 'Sorry-I-Can't-Change-Things' look. I got to the table and received some high fives and multiple wolf whistles.

I sat between Blaise and Draco and listened to the rest of the sorting. Dumbledore spoke once again after the sorting was over then clapped him hands and food appeared on the tables and I was yet again amazed.

When the dinner was over, I almost left with Blaise and Draco. But Draco was stolen away by this annoying pug looking girl, who Blaise said her name was Pansy Parkinson.

I laughed at her name…. Who names they're child Pansy unless they are one? I questioned myself. But then I heard someone call my name and turned to look and saw Ron, Hermione, and Harry. I ditched Blaise to talk.

"Hey guys what's going on?" I asked.

Ron looked nervous and kept fidgeting. "Ron, stop it." Hermione said.

Harry looked at me for a long time, "So your…a Slytherin." Harry stated the obvious.

I chuckled a bit and said, "Yeah, I knew I would be placed in it, my parents were Slytherins and I have more characteristics of a Slytherin…."

Ron still looked nervous but said, "Well you won't be like the typical Slytherin,

right?" I was about to answer his question, when I got interrupted.

**Ohhh a cliff hanger! Well not for long because I'm adding probably 2 more chapters.**


	6. Art of Seduction

**-Normal Point of View-**

Genevieva had opened her mouth to speak when a pair of muscular arms wraps themselves around her waist.

"Malfoy." Harry, Ron, and Hermione said in a distasteful voice.

"Potter." Draco said ignoring the rest.

"Malfoy you don't know her. Just because she's the new girl and a Slytherin doesn't mean you can snog her already." Harry said.

"Actually I do know her, Potter. She's staying at my house till winter break."

There was a collective gasp and they looked at her.

"You didn't tell us you knew, Malfoy." Hermione said.

"Uh yea. You didn't ask, mudblood." Genevieva replied.

They gasped again, "Not you too!" Ron said.

"'Not me too!' What? I hate muggles and mudbloods. I just wish that they all could be…. removed from the society. They just infest the world, it's quiet disgusting." Genevieva said.

There were some random growls and gasps, "But we thought you were nice." Ron said.

"I am…when I want to be, I just truly dislike mudbloods and muggles. But I still like you guys…and I hope that we still can be friends."

The Gryffindor trio stood in shock, then Draco said, "I'll see you in the Common Room don't spend too long with the mudbloods, they're freaks."

Then he left and Genevieva put a angelic expression on her face, "I'm sorry, I had follow the lead of Draco, cause I know either of you all like each other…" Genevieva trailed off.

The trio continued to stare at her then Harry spoke up, "So you really didn't mean those things…right?"

She thought for a second to get an answer that wouldn't offend them.

"Uh no.. Not really, well not the 'I wish they could be removed' part. But the 'I hate muggles and mudbloods' and kinda. I mean don't get me wrong, muggles have nice inventions and mudbloods aren't bad either but its something about certain ones that… I just want to, I don't know…" She trailed off again.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked at each other trying to understand Genevieva's point of view. And of course Hermione was the first to catch on, so she explained to the rest, "She's saying that there's the few mudbloods that have the same view of Pure Bloods on mudbloods; like Malfoy. And those are the ones Genevieva dislikes."

Harry nodded and Ron said, "Ohh." Genevieva smirked and thanked Hermione.

"Well you're not like Pure Bloods or Slytherins." Ron stated.

Genevieva rolled her eyes and retorted, "I know, that's not the first I've heard that. But I'll see you all later for dinner."

They parted their ways and Genevieva bumped into another Slytherin.

"Hey watch it, you mudblo-" The stopped in mid-sentence after seeing who it was.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought you were a Gryffindor." Nathan Polaeck said Genevieva while sporting the infamous Slytherin smirk.

He put his hand out and said, "I'm Nathan Polaeck, fellow Slytherin."

Genevieva smiled and shook it, "I'm Genevieva Costello." She put on a sly smiled and started to flirt with her eyes.

"That's a pretty name for a gorgeous girl." He said.

Genevieva giggled seductively, "Aw thank you. You're very handsome yourself." She said back.

They continued talking until they got up to the Slytherin entrance, "Above All Else" Nathan said to the bloody baron; who let them in.

**-Genevieva's Point of View- **

After Nathan had introduced himself and smirked, I wanted to see if he could resist me, so I did what I do best…after magic was flirting. As soon as we got to the Slytherin entrance and entered, then I knew that I had Nathan around my finger once he said, "Oh what I would do to have a girl like you."

I rocked the Slytherin smirk and was going to speak, but no Draco had something else in mind. "Oh Genevieva, you own me for what you did on the train earlier." Draco said while looking at Nathan with the 'Beat-it-for-I-beat-you' look.

Sadly Nathan got the hint and said 'Goodnight', but not before grabbing my hand, looked at Draco and kissed it, then walked off to his room.

I stared at hallway where Nathan went down then remember what Draco had said, "What was that?" I questioned him.

He didn't answer and just stared at me up and down. "Nothing, just don't talk to Nathan. He's bad news." Draco stated.

I looked at him, dumbfounded then I thought to myself and smirked. I walked up to him and placed my hand on his chest and ran it down to his trousers (He took off his robe).

I smiled seductively at him and put my lips up to his ear and made sure he could feel them, chuckled and whispered, "That's funny you say that… cause that's exactly what everyone said about you Malfoy." Then I walked away smiling.

I heard Draco yell, "Hey that's not fair, you can't do that to me."

"I can do anything I want Draco. I'm more powerful then most the teachers here."

**I didn't realize how short the last chapter was. But I think this chapter and the next should make up for it.**


	7. Roommates and a Pansy, or Just Pansy

**Thanks to Ana, I discovered that I uploaded the wrong chapter. But it's fixed. Major thanks to you Ana!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter**

My room was at the end of the girls' dormitories and I was with Parkinson, Grover, and Sykes; and I had no clue who they were except of course Pansy.

I walk in and I hit someone with the door and they yelled, "Bloody fucking hell, my perfect nose." And then I knew I hit Pansy… damn I should've opened the door with more force.

Everyone look at me and I wanted to laugh but I didn't know if they were friends with Pansy and didn't want my roommates to hate me, but I knew they didn't once they laughed which I started to laugh as well.

Pansy glared at me and the other girls then pushed me out the way and walked out. One girl with a lip ring and septum ring walked up and hugged me.

"Hi, I'm Jordynia Grover and I love what you just did to Pansy. She's so fricking retarded, I hope she gets a brain tumor and die." Jordynia said to me, I laughed really hard because that was the funniest thing I've ever heard.

"Merlin, that was funny. I'm Genevieva Costello." I said to her.

Jordynia is a very pretty girl. She has brown hair with blonde highlights and gorgeous gray/green eyes. Her fashion sense was amazingly awesome and she is just so cool and I just met her.

A beautiful girl with platinum blonde hair and brown undertones, with amazing blue eyes that might beat Malfoy's gorgeous eyes…. Shit remember not gorgeous he has nasty ice blue eyes that can stare into your soul… I'ma get in trouble with this boy.

She walked up to me and stated, "I'm Gwen Sykes, I already know who you are so no need for introductions again."

I shook her hand and then she asked me, "Are you going out with Draco?"

My mouth dropped and I made a 'ew' noise, "Noo, why would you ask?" I questioned Gwen.

"Cause it looked like you liked him and vice versa." I had an ugly expression on my face, "No, I couldn't…" I trailed off.

Gwen said, "Well its ok just don't hurt him." I stared at her and thought to myself. 'She must have a obsession with him.'

"Um, ugh you…mmm." I said. That made no sense and I laughed at it, so did Gwen and Jordynia.

"I mean; Draco gets hurt? Yeah right." I said, Gwen looked intensely at me,

"Yes he does. My cousin has had problems with relationships and now the ones at school aren't… real its just girls that want him and of course being a teen boy, he wants them too."

I stared at her with my mouth almost to the floor, "Your cousin?" I laughed,

Gwen and Jordynia stared at me, "I'm sorry I thought you were like Pansy; a complete obsessed freak." Gwen laughed,

"I'm sorry too, that happens. I forget to tell people I'm Draco's cousin off the bat and it makes me look stalkerish."

We talked while unpacking and I learned so much about my new friends. For one Gwen's father Curtis is a vampire… when she told me that I almost cried. I don't like vampires, they are the scariest creatures in existence; I've dealt with a werewolf and nothing was as scary when a vampire tries to attack you.

Two Jordynia used to go to Startling School of Advanced Magic for Wizards & Witches in America. Three Gwen and Jordynia both have the same birthday, which is just 2 days before mine. And four Jordynia's mother took over her dad's mafia job, now that scares me too, especially that it's a Russian mafia and it ain't no normal mafia it's a magical Russian mob and there is like 5 Death Eaters in it too. So basically I have the most dangerous friends in the school.

"So what about you Genevieva?" Jordynia asked.

I look around not knowing what she's talking about. "What about me?" I asked her.

"You haven't told us anything but that your whole family is Pure Bloods and amazingly rich. We've told you things that our families would actually have to kill you."

I thought for a second, "Uh, Bellatrix Lestrange is my god-mom… does that count?"

Gwen and Jordynia looked at each other then back to me and shook their heads.

"Damn, well for 3 or so generations of my family are Death Eaters." Jordynia nodded her head, "I guess so."

My mouth dropped just a bit. "I guess so? I wouldn't be surprised if I had to kill you for telling you." I said to them.

I saw Jordynia looked down and Gwen started to fold clothes. "Are you a Death Eater?" Jordynia asked me.

Gwen looked up for an answer too. "No, not yet really. Draco and I are supposed to get 'initiated' over the winter holiday."

**This is one of my favorite chapters just cause I found it quite humorus.**


	8. She's Such An Actress

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

They just nodded and we talked about our families and stuff till dinner. When we entered the Great Hall most the guys stared at us.

I whispered to Jordynia and Gwen, "Are you both use to this?" They looked over at over and nodded at the same time.

We decided to sit near Draco and Blaise, but we would have to move Pansy and her two friends who names I didn't know until Gwen said, "Pansy the pug, Heather the bird, and Stephanie the just plain ugly."

They looked behind them and saw us, "You three are going to have to move." Jordynia stated to them.

I looked around the Hall to see if Harry or Ron was here but they weren't here yet, by the time I looked back over to Pansy and her friends I noticed red hair in my peripheral, and turned to look at them and smile at Ron and Harry while I glared at Hermione.

I turned back to the girls, "I'm not moving, and I'm staying in this spot next to my Drakie!" Pansy screeched.

I heard Gwen huff and then Jordynia pulled out her wand and started to say a spell but I put my hand on her wand to lower it and winked at her. _'Levicorpus'_.

Pansy, Heather, and Stephanie gradually floated in the air and started screaming. Gwen took out her wand and said, "Wingardium Leviosa". They flew across the dining table into the Great Hall's wall with a loud thump from all three of their bodies colliding together.

Everyone's heads in the Great Hall turned to them and some students had laughed but of course not Hermione, Harry, and Ron.

"She's sure as hell is some actress, I don't trust. I don't see how you both can. Hermione said.

Ron looked at Hermione and then to Harry and shrugged his shoulders as well did Harry and they all just continued walking to their table. Hermione grunted and stomped over to their table.

Dinner went over well besides the death glares from Pansy and her gooneys, and Hermione. I'm bout to curse her back to her damn muggle parents.

Merlin! Oh the things I could do to half this blood-traitor school.

"Hey Eva, there's a party in the Slytherin commons room at 11 you want to go us?" Gwen asked me.

I smiled immediately and shook my head 'Yes'.

"Sweet, then you can help me on what I should wear. I kind of suck at fashion." Jordynia stated to me.

We got to the Common Room and I nudged Gwen to point to the corner of the room. I heard Gwen and Jordynia both groan in distaste.

I laughed, see what I had pointed to was Pansy sitting on Draco's lap snogging, even though it looked like Draco was trying to get away.

I grunted loudly to get their attention and it didn't get Pansy's but it sure as hell got Draco's.

Which ended up to get very hilarious, Dracos' eyes shot over to us and he pushed Pansy off of his lap and she landed on the table, almost breaking it.

We laughed while Draco dusted himself off and left to his dorm while Pansy looked as if she was going to explode…. We could only wish.


	9. So Many Decisions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, though it would be really cool if I did.**

"Eva! We need your help, lovey." Gwen exclaimed as I was walking into the dorm with my towel wrapped around me.

I magically dried myself then snapped my fingers; short, a tank top, and socks appeared on my body.

I turned to the girls and they were staring at me, "What?" I questioned them.

"How'd you do that?" Gwen asked.

I sighed mildly and explained, "When you've been around magic as long as I've been…" I let that sentence trail off hoping they won't push anymore questions.

Lucky they didn't so I grabbed Gwen's hand a pushed her in a chair. I turned her around and stared at her a moment.

"Okay, now do you have any idea what you want your hair to look like?" I inquired her.

Gwen looked around and nodded, "Yeah, I want some curls."

I acquiesce and snapped my fingers once again then there was a curling iron, hair pins, and hairspray.

In no time I had her hair perfectly pinned in curls and I smiled at my work but forgot I also had to do Jordynia's hair and pick out clothing for both of them.

So I didn't bother asking what Gwen wanted to wear and picked out something from her wardrobe.

I ended up picking out a blue abstract zebra print dress with some Steve Madden Peonny black booties heels that were still in the shoe box. I pushed the dress and shoes in her hands and started looking for some makeup that matched.

'Oh what to do, what to do.' I tapped my heel lightly against the floor. I smiled when I saw a duel shade of silver/gray and ivory eye shadow, then I grabbed a light pink lipstick and waited for Gwen dressing.

Gwen came out the bathroom and smiles, "You are too good!" I motioned her to sit once again in the chair.

"Close your eyes, this might hurt." I mocked her.

"What?" She queried me quickly.

I laugh and stated, "It's a joke dear, but really close your eyes."

She did as I said and I took a makeup brush into the ivory eye shadow then took it to the edge of her eye lid then started brushing it till I was satisfied with it I moved to the other eye. Finally I took the silver/gray shadow and worked in into the middle to inner of her eye lid.

"Okay, your good to go! Now Jordynia... come here my dear." I said.

She pranced over to me and sat in the chair, "I really don't want anything too dressy. Just simple." she explained to me.

I nodded and went to her closet, and smiled. She had more clothes that went perfect with her request.

I took a blue floral tube dress and sheer black stockings with black hearts. Then some grey classic hardy ugg boots.

"Alright, close your eyes I'll start with eye shadow." I told her.

I did the same thing to Jordynia make up as with Gwen but used purple and magenta colors.

Then just put on some clear lip gloss and lightly curled her hair and put it in a messy, but stylish bun.

I padded her should and said, "Your good to go!"

She jumped away and went to stare at herself in the mirror... after playfully pushing Gwen out the way.

I tapped my foot and contemplated on what I was going to do for myself. Finally I knew what I was going to do.

I grabbed black short shorts, black vest, and gorgeous blue shoes, then applied red Eyeshadow and light pink lip gloss and straighten my hair and put in blue hair bows.

I heard the girls gasp, "You look sexy! I bet I know who you're dressing like that for."Jordynia exclaimed.

"No, there's no one I'm trying to impress. Genevieva Francesca Costello does not need to impress anyone."I said.

They rolled their eyes, "Sure, you telling yourself that." Gwen said


	10. Just So Many Boys

**This chapter and the next future chapter are my favorite.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Why I'm not dressed to kill, I don't know why. But then again I wasn't sent here to kill. I took my time making my way down to that Slytherin common rooms, pondering who I should 'mess' with tonight.

I narrowed down my choices; Draco, Nathan, Blaise, and if I leave I can try either Ron or Harry. Hmm so hard being me, but unfortunately for me I can't be left alone with my thoughts.

I end up walking straight into Blaise's arms.

"Well well well, look what I have here… someone is looking quite fine this evening. How are you my dear?" Blaise said.

"Okay, but I'd be better if I had some Firewhiskey." I said with a pleading looking my eyes.

He blinked about 5 times in 2 seconds then nodded and ran off to the mini bar they had. I smiled to myself and searched around for Gwen and Jordynia. But it wasn't so hard to find them.

The two hottest looking girls in the room with boys surrounding them, I saw Jordynia look at me and then mouthed 'Help me!' I laughed and shook my head and mouthed back 'Sorry'

I looked around for a place to sit and found none, so I took a nice seat on the last step from the dorms. I watched students flirt, kiss, and almost have sex.

I was snapped out of my people watching by a glass cup of Firewhiskey in my face, which I glanced up and it was Blaise. I snatched the glass and took a big swig.

Warmth filled my body as I felt the alcohol start running threw my veins. I took another drink before Blaise started chatting with me.

"So care to explain why I was thrown at a wall at Malfoy's place?" Blaise questioned me.

I figured one of them would ask me eventually. So I simply stated, "I got agitated."

He chuckled and looked towards me, "I don't know you as well as Malfoy might, but I sure in bloody hell know that when people get agitated, other people don't start flying into walls."

I rolled my eyes; this boy was just too persistent. I saw in my peripheral Blaise chugging down his drink. I figure if I keep stalling he'll run out of his drink and go get more, then I could escape to find Nathan.

"See Blaise there's this thing called power, and I can full of it. So when someone… let's say you, start chopping on an apple; like there's no one else in the room. And I had a bad night's rest. I get very angry. So when I can't express my anger cause I was taught better. My power releases and you happened to fly into a wall." I finished and slowly chugged my Firewhiskey.

I felt him stare at me so I looked over to him, "Now if your done, would you be a good gentlemen and get me another drink?" I fluttered my eyelashes and smiles.

Blaise took my glass and hopped up back to the bar. I stood up real quick and swayed. Got light headed real quick; I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes, hoping to regain some sanity.

Though in my crazy world, I just can't get a break. I felt someone's alcoholic breath on my face. I slowly opened my eyes to see the boy I was looking for, Nathan.

"Don't you look absolutely delicious this evening?" He said smoothly with his hands on the wall on either side of my head. I noticed his eyes had narrowed and I knew he was thinking of something.

So I played along with a smirk and licking my lips, "Why thank you Nathan, you look quite suave yourself. How may I help you this evening?" I asked him.

I knew from his look that he was undressing me with his eyes which lingered longer on my crest and lips. I caught his eyes before we heard someone clear their voice behind us. We both looked over to see Blaise.

"I leave you alone for a minute and you already have someone else with you." He said.

I smiled and said, "Well I was just so lonely lucky for me Nathan came along and entertained me for a moment."

I dunked underneath Nathan's arms and grabbed the drink from Blaise; drinking it while walking away from both boys. Whom I could hear say, "Hey!"

I finished it and set it down at the bar and grabbed some water instead. But someone beat me to it. Unfortunately for me it happened to be Draco with red marks on his neck.

I shook my head and held my hand out for my water.

"Why should I give this to you? What do I get in return?" He asked with his famous smirk.

I grunted, "You get to not die tonight, how about that?" I said sarcastically.

He glared, "No that doesn't work, and I had something else in mind. Instead of water drink more alcohol."

"Yeah see no matter how much I drink tonight or in the future, you just won't get any hotter."

He paused as if he was thinking. A devil like this child doesn't think without hurting himself.

Then he spoke, "Well I'll take that as a compliment. How about you and I go seat on a couch and talk? Seeing as you've been swaying back and forth."

My eyebrows narrowed, "You saw that?" I questioned.

"No my dear, but I do have friends. And some nasty birdie told Blaise about that. Shall we go?"

I sighed, "Lead the way master."

He smiled, grabbed my hand and pulled me, "This way you peasant."


	11. This Is How The Pros Do It

**Like stated in the previous chapter this one is a big favorite!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Pothead! Lol**

Draco nudged me down on a random couch, somehow away from all the students in a nearly secluded area. This made me cautious.

He sat real close next to me and made sure his body was turned towards me. "So what do I have the pleasure of silence and the Slytherin price for?" I asked.

He handed me my water and said, "I just wanted to talk to you, make sure that we didn't start off on a bad foot this year."

I scuffled, "Really Draco? I might not remember us as children playing but I do know that there's no sure thing as 'just talking' when it comes down to you." I stated.

He rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink, "Well you right, but I do want to make sure nothing is bad between us."

I gave him a confused face, "Between us? Please elaborate."

He looked over at me and spoke softly, "Okay I don't know what mission Lord Voldemort has given you. But he wants me to protect you and make sure you do your job. I know that you can protect yourself, I've seen it. But he wants to make sure no one catches on whatever you do."

I stared intently at Draco, but I looked him straight in the eyes, I knew he wouldn't joke around with what Voldemort says.

"I believe you, so what do you know about what he told me to do?" I pondered.

He shook his head, "Nothing, which would kind of be hard to watch your back when I wouldn't know what to do."

I nodded in agreement. "So he told me, since I'm new and don't have a solid reputation. Get information out of Harry. Watch him, befriend him. Learn and know all his weaknesses and secrets. Then report it back to him."

"So that's why you were to so chummy with the bloke, eh?" He said.

"Whatever, Draco. Don't be jealous because I like Harry more than you." I took a drink of my water.

He gripped my arm, "I am NOT jealous of Potter. He can never have what I have." He stated quite angry.

I wanted to hit him so bad for grabbing me, but I didn't, "Oh and what exactly do you have that he doesn't huh Draco?"

He let go of my arm, "He doesn't have true friendship from you. You're playing him to finish your mission. But not I, when we talk it whether you're angry or I'm angry. We still have something that he can't have. Potter might have Weasley and Granger but their friendship will be tested in the end." He said.

I raised my eyebrows, "Wow Draco, that was deep." I laughed lightly.

He playfully pushed my shoulder, "Whatever you know what I mean."

"Wait since we're friends and all. How the hell did you get red marks on your neck?"

He touched his neck as if he was trying to cover it up, then he unnecessarily coughed. "See I was violently attacked by Pansy." He nodded like he didn't believe his own lie.

I laughed, "Right the pug. You couldn't handle her huh?" I smiled real wide.

Draco sat up straight and looked at me with narrow eyes, "I can handle anything! She just attacked me and she doesn't look very good tonight."

At this time I was laughing loudly, "Hahaha, it's because she looks like a pig in a dress. She wasn't dressed by me, as you probably saw Gwen and Jordynia."

He raised an eyebrow," You know them?"

I nodded, "Yeah they're my roommates same for the pug. It was funny because your cousin thought we we're dating."

Draco choked and I laughed while patting his back.

"What!" He yelled.

"Yeah I told her no, you couldn't handle me." I said though it came out like I was flirting.

This time he put his arm on the top of the couch as like he was trying to put it over my shoulder.

"Really now, Genevieva; we both know that I can handle you." He stated with his chest puffing out like a lame macho man.

I smiled widely at a thought of mine. I took both our drinks and set them on the ground. Then I adjusted myself so that I was straddling his waist. I settled my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to my chest. I ran one of my hands through his hair and gently tugged his hair which pulled his head back.

I smirked to myself then I moved my lips to neck, I saw his Adams apple bobble down and up. Moving my lips from his neck to his jaw, I felt his hands towards my back, so I smacked them away.

"No you don't." I whispered to him.

I took my time kissing his neck and jaw, and then finally made it to my destination.

His lips…


	12. Suspicion

"Genevieva!" Someone yelled my name. I heard Draco groan in frustration and looked over my shoulder.

I saw Jordynia standing with her hands at her hips, tapping her foot impatiently. I turned back to Draco.

"Sorry love, but this will wait another day." I said and patted his cheek then hopped off and jogged ever so slowly to Jordynia.

We locked arms while she pulled me through the crowd of drunken Slytherins.

"What was that whole 'thing' between you and Draco about?" She questioned me.

I shrugged my shoulders. And apparently that wasn't enough for her since she stopped walking, nearly yanking my arm off.

"Really now? You were straddling Draco and from the looks of his face back there, he was in to it. So what's up?"

"Nothing really, I was just trying to have fun on my first night here. Plus Blaise a while back fed me Firewhiskey. So it all caught up to me." I answered her.

She raised her eyebrow like she didn't believe me. Then sighed and let her shoulders drop.

"Fine whatever, but I thought you would like to know that some bloke is outside the commons room asking for you." She told me, getting distracted by real fit Slytherin boys that passed us.

I saw them stare at us like we were some meat, but Jordynia didn't care.

"Right so you go do your things with those baboons and I'ma go, yeah?"

Jordynia nodded mindlessly and strutted over to the boys. I rolled my eyes and pushed my way through the crowd.

Once I got outside the commons room, I looked around but saw no one. I scratched my head in confused and headed back inside till I heard my named being whispered from my left, though when I looked no one was there.

I pulled out my wand and thought the spell, _'Lumos'_. My wand lit up and I searched around me until someone grabbed my shoulder and I accidently punched in that area. Then I heard numerous moans of pain.

"See Harry, I told you she was dangerous." I heard him say, though it wasn't too hard to guess that it was Ron.

Then I heard Harry's voice, "Well it's probably because your spooked her."

They pulled off the invisible cloak and I was just a little ticked off because of Ron's accusation.

So I tapped my foot in anger, "Would you like to tell me why you both are here and Ronald, why I happen to be dangerous?" I glared at them both.

Ron took a big gulp of air and scratched his head while Harry just fixed his glasses. Finally they both looked at me and gawked at my apparel.

Then Harry answered with a stutter, "We wa-ant to know h-how's life?"

My eyebrows narrowed in confusion. "Was that it?" I question him.

Harry coughed and continued, "Well not really, we, more of Hermione wanted to know why you guys attacked Pansy. I mean I know she's very obnoxious but I didn't think there needed to be violence."

"Honestly Harry, you should ask Jordynia and Gwen. Not me, I didn't do anything to Pansy. Though, I will admit my first impression of her was not good but I know that wasn't the reason you guys interrupted me at this party. Spill the beans." I requested of them.

Ron looked away awkwardly, not wanting to talk anymore and Harry just messed around with his glasses, which only just irked me more. So I just stared at both of them until Ron cracked.

"Okay! Fine! Are you going to be a real Slytherin and start bullying everyone that isn't you? Cause we thought it would be nice to have a Slytherin friend that isn't trying to kill us!" Ron blurted out.

Needless to say, I was surprised. Wasn't expecting for that, but I pulled my guard up, moved into a relaxed pose, and created a lie right out my mouth. I pushed my hair out my eyes and put on an 'I care' face.

With the lie in mind, I said, "Well Ronald, I'm shocked that you care so much if you had a Slytherin friend, though I think its Hermione whose cares a little more than you do. But as you both know, I have a building reputation."

"Just like Dracos', but he don't have any other friends outside of our house. I might just seem different with I'm with other housemate for the appearance, hence why you guys are sneaking around with the invisibility cloak."

I crossed my arms and continued with the best of the part, "You guys will always be my friends, no matter what happens." I honestly don't even know if I believe that lie or not. They're nice and all, but I do have a mission and I do NOT want to see an angry Voldemort.

So I put on a fake smile and touched each of their shoulders, "Don't you worry guys, I have your backs when it comes down to the mean-ol'-Slytherins. Now go tell that to Hermione and tell her I said hello too. But I need to return before they all think you guys kidnapped me." I nodded their way, signaling as goodbye and walked back to the common room, but not before looking at Harry throwing the cloak back on them.


End file.
